Big Bro
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: An unexpected older sibling drops by for a few days to visit Shizuru and Kazuma Kuwabara. Is Kuwabara jealous when his big brother starts getting attention from Kuwabara's friends? Enjoy!:D


Author's Note: This is just something I came up with a while ago (a while ago meaning a few days ago). I don't know, it's really long and might be really slow in some parts so I'm sorry to those who read this and think 'God, this is slow!'.:P So, well . . . enjoy?

* * *

Kuwabara sat cross-legged in front of his television; his eyes glued to it and his mouth agape as his big clumsy fingers jerked toggles and pushed buttons on the controller in his hand. Yusuke sat next to him with the same facial expression and sitting position. He elbowed the bigger teen in the side, trying to mess him up.

"Fuck!" Kuwabara screamed as he watched his pink car drive off the road, Yusuke's green car passing him to the finish line.

"Finished!" The high-pitched voice of the video game sprouted.

Yusuke dropped his controller, punching the air.

"Yeah! Take that, bitch!"

Yusuke shoved Kuwabara's head, making him fall over.

"Urameshi, you are the biggest cheater in the entire world!"

"Feh! You just suck at Mario Kart." Yusuke picked up his controller, looking at his friend. "Play again?"

"You're goin' down, man!"

The two began another race, Kuwabara's character in the lead for once.

"C'mon, Princess Peach!" He shouted.

Yusuke's character pulled up alongside Kuwabara's and tried to knock him off the road. Kuwabara growled and pushed his friend down. The phone rang, not fazing them.

"'Zuru, phone!" Kuwabara shouted, elbowing Yusuke with a look of deep concentration on his face. The phone rang once more. "Phone!"

Shizuru's bedroom door opened and she padded out into the living room. She glared at her stupid lazy brother and his friend, grabbing the phone.

"You're sitting five feet away and you can't answer it?" She asked, shaking her head.

"No, I'm busy!" He retorted as Yusuke's green car soared across the finish line for a fourth time.

"Yeah!" Yusuke cheered again, punching Kuwabara in the arm. "You suck, Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Shizuru put the phone to her ear, answering it.

"Hello," She said in a sweet voice as she went back to her room. "Kuwabara residence."

"All right, now what do you wanna play?" Yusuke asked, looking through the Nintendo 64 games Kuwabara had.

"I don't wanna play anymore," Kuwabara pouted. "Yoshi sucks, by the way."

Yusuke looked at his friend, smirking. He shook his head, putting another game into the console.

"At least, I don't play as a Princess all the time."

"Princess Peach is one of the coolest characters EVER!"

"Shuddup and pick your character."

"Super Smash Brothers?" Kuwabara snorted. "Lame."

"Hey, it's your game. Come into the new millennium and getta PlayStation, why don't you?"

Shizuru squealed from her room then flung her bedroom door open. She twirled into the room, skipping like a little girl. She set the phone back into its cradle delicately as if she were picking a flower. Kuwabara looked at his sister as she danced into the kitchen, humming.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked, unaware that Yusuke had fiddled with Kuwabara's controller, making him choose JigglyPuff as his character.

"A certain someone who will be here in about forty-five minutes." She sang.

"Ugh!" Kuwabara rolled his eyes, turning back to the TV. "One of your many boyfriends coming over?"

He punched Yusuke in the chest, seeing JigglyPuff bouncing on the screen under Player 2. Yusuke snickered, picking Yoshi as his character.

"No, it's someone we both hadn't seen for about four or five years."

"Grandma?" Kuwabara asked as he pressed play. "Aunt Ami?"

"Guess again – it's a certain family member."

"I give up, Shizuru." Kuwabara slammed his controller into the carpet of the living room as JigglyPuff died. "Shit!"

Shizuru sighed, shaking her head as she tidied up the kitchen.

"You're so dense," She mumbled. "And watch your mouth!"

Half an hour later, a knock on the door interrupted Kuwabara and Yusuke's game. They paused the game and looked back at the door.

"Shizuru!" Kuwabara screamed, looking towards his sister's bedroom. "Door!"

She rushed from the bathroom, ripping rubber yellow gloves from her hands. She dropped them on the floor and opened the door as Kuwabara and Yusuke resumed their game. She yanked the door open and squealed again, wrapping her arms around the tall muscular figure at the door.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed. "Pinhead here thought I was talking about Grandma."

Kuwabara stopped what he was doing and tensed as he listened to his sister and the visitor at the door laugh. He paused the game right before Yusuke was about to kill his character. He turned back to the door to look at the visitor and his sister.

The man at the door looked like an older more attractive Kuwabara, but with a faded pink long Mohawk that wasn't gelled up. He wore tight faded black skinny jeans, a white undershirt and combat boots. Piercings decorated his face - snakebites on his lips, a septum piercing, and two black eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow. He had thick translucent fluorescent green gauges in his earlobes. He smelled of deodorant, sweat, cigarettes and faintly marijuana and cheap beer.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as the man at the door flashed Kuwabara's signature goofy smile at him. He nodded at Kuwabara, dropping an olive colored army duffle bag down by his feet.

"Sup, bro?" The man said.

Kuwabara jumped up and ran to the man to hug him.

"Kosuke!"

He halted in front of the man and cleared his throat, remembering that it wasn't manly to hug another guy. He stuck his hand out to give Kosuke a firm handshake. Kosuke yanked on Kuwabara's hand, pulling him into a tight hug.

Yusuke stood then, kicking the controllers out of his way. He shoved his hands into his pockets, watching the three at the door. Kuwabara turned to Yusuke, scratching the back of his head.

"Kosuke, this is Yusuke Urameshi," He said, introducing the two. "Urameshi, this is Kosuke . . . my older brother."

"There're more of you?" Yusuke asked in a joking tone in his voice, his eyes widening.

He cautiously walked towards the three Kuwabara siblings as Kosuke let out a loud laugh and clapped Kuwabara on the back.

"What? Are we that bad?"

Yusuke and Kosuke shook hands as Shizuru picked up the duffle bag, dangling it by her leg. She looked up at her older brother, smiling.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm good." He shrugged. "Oh, what? Super Smash Brothers? I'll play you!"

Kosuke slapped Kuwabara on the back again then hopped in front of the TV, searching through the basket of Nintendo 64 games as Kuwabara and Yusuke sat back down.

"'Zuru, where's my purple control – Ah! Here it is!"

He plugged into the translucent purple controller and sat in between Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"All right, let's do this bitch!"

Yusuke sat in semi- shock; his best friend's older brother was so different – he was so cool! He wondered why Kuwabara and Shizuru never talked about him. Yusuke was distracted and, for once in his life, was self-conscious. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that Kosuke had killed Yoshi in the video game. He dropped his controller and watched the Kuwabara brothers brawl it out in the video game.

"Ha, ha!" Kosuke taunted, flicking Kuwabara in the nose after he had killed JigglyPuff. "You're gettin' better at this, bro."

"Really?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes at how excited Kuwabara sounded, as if he never had a compliment before. Kosuke stood and stretched, his shirt lifting up a little to show off his pale flat stomach. He smirked at Yusuke then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, little sister! What's there to eat?"

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Shizuru smiled, walking into the kitchen after him. "I was kind of hoping we could go out for dinner – y'know, catch up?"

"Sure, is that Urameshi kid comin'?"

The three Kuwabara siblings looked at Yusuke, putting him on the spot. He held his hands out as if to keep them away, shaking his head.

"No thanks, this seems like a family affair and I wouldn't wanna –"

"Oh, c'mon Urameshi!" Kuwabara begged, standing. "We really don't mind."

"Yeah, kid. It ain't a big deal." Kosuke smirked at Yusuke, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can help fill me in on what's goin' down with these two."

Yusuke sat next to Kuwabara, laughing hysterically at Kosuke's impression of a walrus with chopsticks in his mouth. He wiped away a tear as other patrons of the restaurant stared at the four laughing loudly in the corner of the room. Kosuke took the chopsticks from his mouth and wiped them off on the sleeve of Shizuru's shirt.

"Hey, you jerk!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"So, tell me about everything that I missed while I was gone." Kosuke put an arm around the back of the booth, looking at Yusuke. "Has Kazuma been gettin' his ass handed to him on a regular basis?"

"Well, not on a regular basis but . . ." Yusuke shrugged.

This guy was so cool! He wished that Kosuke was his brother.

"I've come close to kickin' ass once or twice!" Kuwabara spouted defiantly.

"In your dreams!" Yusuke laughed, pushing Kuwabara away from him.

"So, tell us about you band!" Shizuru said, looking up at Kosuke.

He smiled at the three, who seemed so eager and interested in him.

"Well, we're on hiatus as of right now – I'm not sure if I wanna be in it anymore, they're all into hardcore drugs and I'm not diggin' it."

He told them all about the bands he traveled with, stunts that had happened at shows, the mosh pits and the groupies - especially the groupies.

"Man, there was this one chick – tatted all over her body, had this huge dragon thing going up the side of her body with its head on her shoulder. She had this short red spiked hair,"

Kosuke spoke, his hands gesturing in an excited animated way.

"She was somethin' else, I swear!" He flipped his limp Mohawk out of his face, leaning back into the upholstery of the booth. "She did this thing with her tongue –"

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened as Shizuru slapped a hand over her older brother's mouth, her cheeks turning pink.

"Kosuke!"

He swatted her hand away, laughing.

"C'mon, I was really gonna say anything!" He looked across the table at his brother and his friend. "It ain't like they have virgin ears or anything."

"Yeah, but we're in _public_!" Shizuru said in a rushed whisper, pinching her older brother's arm. "You talk like that in public."

"Jeez, when did you turn into such a mom?" Kosuke joked, poking at her face. "Aw, little 'Zuru's a big girl now!"

Kosuke insisted on paying for dinner, much to the other three's protests about him being a guest. He just shrugged and waved the idea of not paying away with the flick of his wrist.

"Seriously, it's okay." He said, taking out his wallet. "I don't mind."

"Yes, but we do!" Kuwabara stated. "You're a guest, we can't let you pay."

"Come on, big brother!" Shizuru said, putting a hand on his. "Let me pay."

"Nope, I insist!"

The Kuwabara siblings argued for a few minutes, forgetting Yusuke was there. Now, he could see a resemblance – much like Kuwabara, Kosuke was stubborn, and when he had his mind on something, he didn't stop until he had accomplished his goal – even with something as menial as paying the tab at a restaurant. Yusuke sighed – they would probably be there for another hour or two.

"I'll pay." He said suddenly.

The Kuwabara siblings stared at him for a silence moment that seemed to last forever. He didn't want them to start arguing with him about him also being a guest.

"Yusuke, are you sure?" Shizuru asked, holding her wallet in hand and trying to Kosuke's away from him in the other. "You are a guest, too you know."

"Feh, I don't care." He said, running a hand through his hair. "You've taken me out to dinner tons of times, let me pay you guys back by paying for this."

"Are you-"

"Shizuru, it's fine. Really."

The Kuwabara brothers grumbled under their breath, sulking into the booth's upholstery. Shizuru looked at Yusuke, rolling her eyes at her brothers.

Kosuke flopped onto the couch, kicking his boots off. He dangled his arms over the arm of the couch, watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara went at it again on the Nintendo 64 and shouting encouragements to the both of the teens.

"Left, Kazuma, left!" He smirked. "Get 'em, Yusuke!"

He threw a couch pillow at the back of his little brother's head, making him lose the race. Kuwabara groaned, tossing his controller up into the air.

"Gah!" He turned to his brother and jumped at him. "Look what you did, ya dick!"

Kosuke scrambled to stand, bouncing slightly in a fighting stance on the couch as his baby brother charged at him. Kuwabara knocked Kosuke against the wall, rattling the Venetian blinds of the window behind the couch. Yusuke watched as the Kuwabara brothers began wrestling and play fighting, knocking things over. Shizuru ran into the living room in a tank top and baggy pajama pants.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Butt head started it!" Kosuke shouted, getting Kuwabara in a headlock.

"Well, cut it out or you'll destroy the house."

Kuwabara laughed, struggling to break free as his face turned blue. He hit Kosuke in the stomach, which startled him and made him let go of Kuwabara.

"Cheap shot!" Kosuke shouted, jumping onto his brother's back. "You're a little punk!"

Kosuke jumped off his brother's back, shoving him playfully. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at Shizuru.

"Hey, sis, can I have a cig?"

"I'm out." She said sadly, shaking her head. "I'll give you some money and you can run out the store."

"Awesome." He said, tugging on his leather jacket adorned with band patches and studs.

Yusuke looked at his watch and stood. He grabbed his jacket and put it on, looking at Kuwabara.

"I better go, man, it's getting late."

"All right, seeya later."

"Yeah, and thanks for dinner."

"Anytime."

"Hey, kid!" Kosuke said, putting a hand on Yusuke's shoulder to stop him. "Walk with me to the store."

Yusuke agreed, nodding. He followed Kosuke out into the cold night. They walked in silence until they got to the liquor store.

"You wanna beer?" Kosuke asked, holding onto the handle of the freezer in the back of the store.

Yusuke shrugged, his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say to this guy – he didn't want to sound stupid.

"Sure."

Kosuke grabbed two cheap beers and Yusuke followed him to the counter. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a small raspberry flavored cigar, setting them down on the counter next to the beer.

"Hey, Kosuke!" The cashier smiled. "When'd you get home?'

"Earlier today." He smirked at her. "What? Did you miss me?"

The cashier giggled, blushing slightly as she rang up the items. She reached for a bag but Kosuke stopped her.

"Nah, it's all right. I can just carry 'em." He winked at her, shoving the cigarettes and cigar into his jacket pocket. "Call me later and we'll do somethin'."

The cashier giggled again as they walked out of the store. Yusuke rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the girl had acted towards Kosuke.

The two sat on a bridge, their legs dangling over the side as they drank. Kosuke lit his cigar, shielding his Zippo with his hand as he did. He took a slow drag, his eyes closed. He exhaled audibly, blowing raspberry scented smoke out of his mouth.

"You're the fuckin' coolest."

Yusuke said suddenly, watching Kosuke's every move. He lifted the beer can to his lips and tilted his head back to take a drink at Kosuke chuckled.

"I ain't that cool, Yusuke." He said shaking his head, his limp Mohawk flipping from side to side.

"Dude, I've known you for about three hours and you're my hero."

Kosuke laughed out loud, his mouth open wide as he tilted his head back. He looked at Yusuke and poked one of his snakebites with his tongue.

"You can't be serious." He looked Yusuke in the eyes as if searching for the truth. He sighed, turning away to look down over the bridge.

"Y'know what, Yusuke?" He asked suddenly. "You're good people, y'know that?"

Yusuke looked down at the beer can in his hand, his legs swaying.

"Kazuma's lucky to have a friend like you."

Kosuke leaned over and spit into the water. He wiped his mouth then looked at Yusuke again.

"I gotta kid." He said, folding his arms over a support plank of the bridge. "He's two and a half."

"With that groupie?"

"Yeah . . . Mai."

"Do your brother and sister know?"

"Shizuru and Kazuma? Fuck no, not yet." He sighed. "I get this feeling that they'd be disappointed in me."

"Disappointed? Why? They think you're awesome."

"Have you ever heard of me before today?" Kosuke nodded to himself, answering his own question after a minute of silence. "Didn't think so."

They were quiet for a moment as they finished their beers. Kosuke belched then crushed the beer can against his head. He patted Yusuke on the knee then stood.

"Let's get ya home, boy." He stood. "Your mom's probably worried about you."

"My mom doesn't give a shit," Yusuke spat into the water then stood.

"I'm sure she does, she just has a funny way of showin' it."

"Yeah, _real_ funny."

"Hey!" Kosuke snapped, startling Yusuke and making him think that he had done or said something wrong. "Did you want a cig?"

Yusuke looked at the opened pack of cigarettes in Kosuke's hand for a moment then nodded, reaching out for one. Kosuke lit it for him then they continued walking, singing songs by the Clash or the Sex Pistols.

"So, this is my place." Yusuke said, looking at his front door. "Thanks for walkin' me home."

"No prob, man, no prob."

Kosuke stood, resting most of his weight on his left leg with his hands in his leather jacket pockets. He smirked at Yusuke, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"You comin' over to hang with Kazuma tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded, taking out his house key. "Seeya later, man."

They pounded their fists together then Yusuke watched Kosuke walk home, doing a little pirate-like swagger as if he were listening to some crazy good music while he walked.

Kuwabara lay on his couch, an arm draped over the arm of the couch and the other over his stomach with the remote in his hand as he watched television. Eikichi slept peacefully on his thick chest. He flipped through the channels, bored out of his mind. The bathroom door opened and Kosuke walked out in his white undershirt and black Jockey short, scratching his head. The Kuwabara brothers grunted a 'good morning' to each other as the eldest walked into the kitchen, an unlit cigarette at his lips.

"What'cha watchin'?" He asked, holding a milk carton in his hand.

"Nothin', just tryin' to find somethin' to watch before Urameshi comes over." He glanced at his brother, his head over the arm of the couch. He watched his brother drink from the carton upside down.

"You should probably get a glass." Kuwabara said, stretching "Shizuru gets pissed if you drink from the carton."

"Psh." Kosuke shook his head, putting the empty carton back into the refrigerator. "So, when's that kid comin' over?"

"Soon, he's bringin' some of our friends over – you might wanna put some clothes on."

Kosuke shrugged and went back into the bathroom to start a shower. Kuwabara twitched when he heard a knock on the door, jerking the sleeping cat on his chest awake. He meowed and hopped off of Kuwabara, his bell tingling as he padded into the kitchen.

Kuwabara got up and went the door, letting out a long audible yawn. He blinked and shook his head, trying to shake the sleep from his head. He opened the door to see Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei in front of him.

"Hey, guys." He moved out of the way to let them in. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," Yusuke answered flopping down onto the couch. "Where's Kosuke?"

"Shower." Kuwabara jerked his head to the bathroom. "Mario Party, anyone?"

"Video games on a beautiful day like this?" Botan exclaimed, gesturing to the sunny day that awaited them outside. "Come on, let's go to the beach or something!"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

Kuwabara went to his room to grab his swim trunks as the bathroom door opened and steam billowed out. Kosuke walked out, his pale muscular body and limp Mohawk dripping as he tightened the towel around his waist.

"The fuck's my toothbrush?"

He shouted towards Kuwabara's room, a smirk on his face. The group in the living room turned to look at Kosuke; they hadn't even heard him come out of the bathroom.

"Yo, Yusuke!"

He walked across the room, not even noticing the others, and pounded his fist against Yusuke's.

"Sup, Kosuke?"

"Nothin', Kazuma's been bored shitless waitin' you to show up."

"Well, I'm here now!"

The two laughed as if they were old friends. Kosuke finally noticed the other four standing by the door. He smirked at them, looking them up and down – especially Botan and Keiko.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" He greeted, reaching his hand out to shake Kurama's hand. "I'm Kosuke Kuwabara, Shizuru and Kazuma's older brother."

"There are more of them?" Hiei grimaced, looking Kosuke up and down.

Kosuke laughed, looking at Yusuke who smirked back at him.

"Why do people keep sayin' that?"

Botan and Keiko's faces flushed, their eyes wide as they watched a bead of water ski down Kosuke's muscular torso.

"So, this is Kurama, Botan, Keiko and Hiei."

Yusuke said, pointing to each one and naming them off. Kosuke nodded, stretching his arms above his head. Botan and Keiko swooned, looking at each other like giggly schoolgirls.

"Nice to met y'all." He said, a secretive half smile on his face.

Kurama nodded in agreement, Botan and Keiko looked at him with hearts in his eyes and Hiei grunted his lip curled in uninterested way. Kosuke looked at Hiei, his smile disappearing. Hiei looked at him, making eye contact.

"What?"

"Man, your hair is wild!" He said, eyeing his hair. "What do you use?"

Kuwabara ran back into the living room, wearing his swim trunks and a baggy white shirt. He skidded to a halt, seeing his brother standing with his friends in nothing but a towel.

"Bro!" Kosuke turned to Kuwabara and smirked. "What're you doing?"

"Just introducin' myself to your friends."

"You're in a towel, dude! We have company!"

"My bad!" He chuckled, flipping his wet Mohawk out of his face. "It was nice meetin' you guys."

He gave them a small wave before going back into the bathroom.

"Wow, Kuwabara! That's your brother?"

"How come you never told us you had a brother?"

The two girls bombarded him with questions, all about his 'devastatingly handsome brother' (as Botan put it), and for once in his life; he was glad that Yukina wasn't there.

He walked behind the group as they chatted loudly about his brother, Kosuke this and Kosuke that. He sighed deeply through his nose, causing attention form Hiei, who had been walking next to him the whole time.

"Idiot."

It was more of a greeting than an insult. Kuwabara nodded at him, not looking at him. Their whole conversation consisted of them each saying three or less words in every sentence.

"Shrimp."

"Jealous?"

"Pissed."

"Don't worry."

"Why?"

"Won't be replaced."

"Sure."

"Trust me."

"Whatever."

It's truly amazing how many things you can learn from a small conversation like the unlikely pair had. Kuwabara sighed and shoved Hiei playfully. Hiei smirked and tried to shove Kuwabara back.

The two sat on a rock, watching Kurama, Botan and Keiko splash and frolic in the water. Yusuke shook the salt water from his hair, walking towards them. His damp jade green swim trunks clung to his tanned thighs. He ran a hand through his hair, smirking at the two blank faced boys on the rock.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Nothin'."

"Sorry," Yusuke said, sitting next to Kuwabara. "About the girls, I mean. They're goin' crazy over your brother."

Hiei looked at Kuwabara who grit his teeth and balled his hands into fist. Yusuke noticed his friend's shaking fist then looked his friend in the face.

"Look, you shouldn't freak out about the attention your brother's getting."

"Shuddup, Urameshi."

Kuwabara got up and walked off, shoving his hands into his swim trunk pockets. He walked home, a scowl on his face. He kicked the door to his apartment open to see Kosuke and Shizuru sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"God, way to be considerate, baby brother!"

Shizuru snapped, giving Kuwabara a look. Kosuke looked at him, his secretive half smile on his face and his Mohawk gelled up.

"Where're your friends, bro?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kuwabara mumbled, going to his room.

Kosuke got up from the couch and followed his little brother to his room, swaggering in that drunken pirate way. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to stop him.

"Hey, Kazuma!"

Kuwabara turned around and shoved Kosuke hard. The older Kuwabara brother took a step back, a shocked expression on his face.

"Whoa, dude!" Kosuke chuckled nervously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Get off me!" Kuwabara gripped the doorknob to his bedroom tightly in one hands. "Just get away from me."

"Kazuma, what's your problem?"

"You're fuckin' stealin' my friends!" He shouted at the eldest Kuwabara sibling. "I wish you'd never came back home!"

Kuwabara slammed his bedroom door behind him, leaving Kosuke to stare in shock at the door. Kuwabara flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. The door opened slowly and Kuwabara closed his eyes tightly, turning he head away from the door.

"Kazuma," Kosuke said softly.

"Go away."

"Don't be a dick, bro. Lemme talk to you."

"No. Fuck you. Go away."

"Kazuma, don't talk to me like that"! Kosuke snapped, his hands on his hips. "I'm not tryin' to 'steal your friends' or whatever bullshit you think I'm doing."

Kuwabara rolled over and threw his pillow at his brother, growling. Kosuke caught the pillow and held it under his arm.

"Look, I'm being serious with you! I'm really not trying to take your friends." He sighed. "I mean it's not that your friends aren't cool. They're just . . . not my kind of people. Those girls were too much for me, y'know?"

Kuwabara sighed, rolling his eyes. He sat up and looked at Kosuke. He opened his mouth to speak but Kosuke lifted a finger, silencing him.

"The only one I can really stand is that Urameshi kid. You're fuckin' lucky to have that kid as a friend, you have no idea."

Kosuke sat next to Kuwabara on his bed and sighed. They were so different and yet so alike; the same facial features and expressions, same body build, same height, same morals and honor code - different personalities.

"Kazuma, I'm gonna leave tomorrow but there's someone I want you to meet, okay?" He gave Kuwabara the same lopsided grin the youngest Kuwabara brother always displayed.

"Man, I wish I was as cool as you." Kuwabara said, sounding pitiful.

"Kazuma . . . you _are_ as cool as me. We're Kuwabaras! We're the fuckin' coolest!"

Kosuke put his arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him closer to him, playfully grinding his fist into Kuwabara's hair.

"We're like . . . Mario and Luigi!" Kuwabara said, smiling at his brother.

"Speaking of which, you wanna play?" Kosuke asked, fiddling with one of his snakebites with his tongue. "I might even let you win."

"I'm not five anymore, Kosuke." Kuwabara smirked. "You don't need to let me win."

"I said I _might_, Kazuma." Kosuke retorted, standing. "I'm not makin' any promises."

Yusuke walked up to the door and knocked quickly. He looked around as if he were embarrassed to be at the Kuwabara household. The door opened and Shizuru's smiling face, cigarette and all, appeared.

"Hey, Yusuke!" She chirped. "Come on in."

Yusuke smiled a 'hello' to Shizuru before walking in. The Kuwabara brothers sat in front of the television, both sitting cross-legged and playing Mario Party as Mario and Luigi. They turned to look at the door when it opened and smiled widely when they saw him.

"Urameshi!" They shouted, pausing their game and jumping.

Yusuke took a step back, startled as the Kuwabara brothers trapped him in a hug. He patted their backs, an arm not even halfway around their thick bodies.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothin' much, just playin' the 64!" Kuwabara said, smiling widely at his brother.

"Yeah, kickin' it old school!" Kosuke said, the same smile on his face.

Yusuke laughed as Shizuru stared at them as if she had missed something. She looked at Yusuke.

"I don't know what's going on, they were just fighting ten minutes ago."

"Fuck, I wanna go outside!" Kosuke said, stretching. "Let's go out and watch that sunset, yo!"

Yusuke sat on a swing next to Kuwabara as Kosuke hung upside down from the monkey bars of the playground in the middle of the apartment complex, occasionally tossing woodchips at his baby brother. He was glad to see that Kuwabara was feeling better since they had gone to the beach.

"So, who is it that you want me to meet, Kosuke?" Kuwabara asked, kicking up woodchips in front of the swing.

Kosuke made a quick glance at Yusuke then looked back at Kuwabara.

"Someone real special to me, baby bro." He said softly, doing a flip off the monkey bars. "Someone real special."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Kosuke as he did his flip. They were five year olds in the presence of a big brave eight year old. Kosuke smirked and smacked them both lightly on the face.

"Close ya mouths before ya catch flies."

Crickets chirped, hidden in the grass. The sun was setting, making the sky bleed oranges, reds and yellows then turning into deep violet and blues, decorated with stars.

Kosuke patted his body, searching for something. He smirked the younger boys, shoving his hands into his leather jacket pockets.

"Damn, outta cigs." He shrugged then asked in a cockney accent. "Would you two gents like to go on a lil' 'venture to the licka store?"

The boys nodded as followed his pirate swagger to the liquor store that he and Yusuke had gone the night before, listening to Kosuke sing "Death or Glory" by the Clash.

The girl behind the counter smiled happily, perking up like a happy little puppy waiting to see its master when the three walked in. Kosuke nodded a 'hello' at her and kept walking to the back of the store.

"Yusuke?" Kosuke asked, opening the freezer. "Beer?"

Yusuke was silence for a moment, licking his dry lips in concentration. He looked at Kuwabara, who was off in the candy isle. He shrugged, giving Kosuke a half smile.

"I know for a fact that Kazuma doesn't do this kinda stuff," Kosuke stated, grabbing two beers from the freezer and kicking the door closed with the back of his foot.

"Doesn't drink, smoke – nothing." Kosuke looked at his pachyderm-like baby brother, a proud look on his face. "He's a good kid."

He gave Yusuke a hard look, and then put the second beer back into the freezer. He gave Yusuke the signature Kuwabara smile then patted him on the shoulder. He walked past him, going to the candy isle to get his baby brother.

Yusuke stood for a minute, looking down at the speckled linoleum of the liquor store. He _had_ really wanted a beer, but knew what Kosuke did was, somehow, right. Neither of them would have felt comfortable drinking in front of Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on either side of Kosuke as he paid, denying the cashier's advances. He slung an arm over Yusuke's shoulders, smirking at the girl behind the counter.

"This guy here, right?" He said, looking from Yusuke and the girl. "This is the kind of kid ya gotta watch out for, eh? Breakin' hearts all over the place."

Yusuke blushed slightly at the sudden attention. The girl looked him up and down multiply times until Kosuke jerked her from her trance by putting his other arm of Kuwabara's shoulders.

"This!" He said, big goofy smiles on the six foot three brothers. "Is, hopefully, not the last of the Kuwabara clan – my lil' bro, Kazuma."

He attempted a shrug, both arms draped over the shoulders of the teenaged boys as he looked at the girl at the counter.

"These boys are good kids and I'm sure they ain't taken."

The girl giggled at his comment, handing him the ice cold can of beer, pack of cigarette and raspberry flavored cigar. He laughed at the oblivious look on her face then left, beer in hand and smokes in pocket, with the boys following him.

"Kosuke, we actually both have girlfriends." Yusuke stated, jogging to keep up with the wannabe British pirate rock star.

"No shit?" Kosuke looked from each other them, his lips parted slightly. "You're with that lil' brunette cutie, huh?"

He asked, pointing to Yusuke who nodded in response. He turned to his brother, a smile stretching across his face.

"That must mean you have the other one? That blue haired chick?"

"Y'mean, Botan?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and laughed out loud. Kuwabara shook his head frantically.

"Hell no," He replied through a laugh. "I mean, I thought she was cute once but then I met Yukina."

"Yukina?" Kosuke looked at Yusuke. "I thought the other two that came over were guys."

"Yeah, they are. Yukina wasn't here today."

Kuwabara took out a small picture of Yukina smiling at something to the right of the camera – he had taken it when she wasn't paying attention. Kosuke whistled, looking at the picture. He glanced at his younger brother, the hopeless romantic as he handed the picture back.

"Wow, lil' bro! She looks like somethin' else!"

Kosuke popped the beer open as he and Yusuke watched Kuwabara skipping off. He looked at Yusuke and asked in a low voice.

"She and Hiei are twins, right?"

Yusuke stopped, looking at Kosuke with a confused look on his face.

"Bu . . . wha . . .?" He sputtered in response. "How . . . How did you . . .?"

"It's the eyes, Urameshi." He shrugged, taking a sip from the can. "The face, it's the face. I can tell, dude, I can tell."

They were quiet for a moment, passing over the bridge they had drank at the night before. Yusuke could tell that Kosuke felt nervous, anxious.

"So, who's the 'someone special' you're bringing to your brother's house tomorrow?"

Kosuke smirked, chugging the rest of the beer.

"Who do you think? My girl and my baby boy." He snorted then spit, hawking up phlegm. "I'm nervous as hell! I haven't seen Mai in months, I just talked to her a few days ago."

"Why would you be nervous? It's just your brother and sister."

"Meetin' the groupie I knocked up and the bastard child we made," He sighed. "They ain't gonna like each other."

"You Kuwabaras are open minded people." Yusuke said, watching Kuwabara crouched down to pet a stray cat a few feet away. "You're strange . . . open minded . . . crazy people."

Yusuke had spent the night at the Kuwabara house, he and the Kuwabara boys stayed up until about two in the morning playing video games and making prank phone calls and just messing around. He woke up on their recliner; the sun seeped through the Venetian blinds, illuminating his face. He yawned and stretched, looking at the couch that was Kosuke's makeshift bed. The couch was neat and tidy, as if Kosuke hadn't slept there the last few nights. He sat up, kicking the thin periwinkle blanket off of his body. Kuwabara was sprawled out across the living room floor, his exposed right leg bent at the knee. A blue blanket was twisted around his other leg, his foot exposed. His right arm, bent at the elbow, was by his head, his fingers in his hair.

Yusuke got up, resisting his snoring friend. He went into the kitchen to see Kosuke sitting at the table, leaning back in a chair with his legs crossed and a thin raspberry flavored cigar in his mouth. His hair was down and his leather jacket was draped over the back of the chair. A glass ashtray was in front of him, full of the butts of the thin cigars. Raspberry scented smoke surrounded his head, wafting around the kitchen. He seemed to be staring at the ground, his eyes half closed.

Yusuke walked to him cautiously, not sure if something was wrong with him. Kosuke saw movement in the corner of his eye and came back to reality. He straightened up, turning his head to Yusuke. He gave a half smile, cigar in between his lips. He motioned to a chair next to him and Yusuke sat down.

"They'll be here soon." Kosuke stated, crushing the cigar out into the ashtray. "Mai called an hour ago, said they were on their way."

They were silent for a moment. Yusuke waved away the smoke, trying to breathe. Kosuke smirked at him, watching him. He got up, going over to the coffee maker.

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

Kosuke turned the coffee maker on then went to the fridge, crouching as he searched for something inside. He took out some kind Coffee Mate, closing the door with the back of his foot.

A cool breeze tickled the back of Yusuke's neck and he turned to see that the kitchen window behind him was opened a crack. He turned back to the table to see a big dark green ceramic mug in front of him, steam rising from it. Kosuke sat back down next to Yusuke, a matching ceramic mug in hand. He put the Coffee Mate down in front of Yusuke.

"It's hazelnut – fuckin' amazing!" He said into his cup, looking at Yusuke.

"No, thanks. Hazelnut's not really my thing."

Yusuke blew on the coffee, lifting it to his smirking lips. He took a sip and made of a disgusted face at the taste of the bitter black coffee. Kosuke chuckled, gesturing the Coffee Mate.

"Try the hazelnut."

Yusuke smiled, showing his teeth as he poured a little bit of the Coffee Mate into his mug. They sat in silence for a few moments; the only sound the ticking of the clock and the snoring of Kuwabara in the other room.

"Gah, I can't believe that kid." Kosuke remarked, his lips on the rim of the mug. "He's snored like a bear since he was five years old. No joke."

The two chuckled and talked quietly for a few minutes until they heard stirring in the living room. They looked up to see a drowsy Kuwabara walking into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head as he yawned, the look of a sleepy child on his face.

"Well, good mornin', Star Shine!" Kosuke said, putting his mug down. "The earth says hello!"

Kuwabara muttered a tired 'hello' to the two at the table, one eye closed and the other half open. He pointed to Kosuke's mug.

"Coffee?" His voice cracked then he cleared his throat.

"Yup."

"C'I have some?" He said, gesturing to his brother's mug.

"Nope – hazelnut, Kazuma. You're allergic."

Kuwabara shrugged then went to the refrigerator. He stood there a moment, a look on his face as if he had forgotten what he was about to do.

"Kazuma," Kosuke said slowly and clearly as if his baby brother were deaf. "Grab onto the handle and pull. It'll open."

Kuwabara shook his head and opened the refrigerator as Kosuke looked at Yusuke and chuckled.

"Ever see him this tired before?" Yusuke shook his head. "The kid's like a zombie."

Kosuke laughed out loud as Kuwabara attempted to flip his older brother off and get the milk out of the refrigerator. He slowly and carefully poured himself a glass of milk then mixed in strawberry NesQuik. He put the milk away then sat down next to Yusuke.

"You guys cheated last night. Not cool." Kuwabara said, wiping a pink milk moustache away with the back of his hand.

Yusuke and Kosuke looked at each, grinning. They turned back to Kuwabara, acting as if they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why, dear brother, whatever are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Gangin' up on me in the game and attackin' me!" Kuwabara grumbled, looking at his brother.

"Oh, c'mon, ya big baby!" Kosuke smiled at his brother. "It was just a game."

"He's just a sore loser."

The three looked up from the table to see Shizuru, leaning against the entranceway of the kitchen in her pajamas with her arms over her chest. She gave them a small smile, crossing her ankles.

"Good mornin', Star Shine!" The three said in unison, smiling goofily. "The earth says 'hello'!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee then stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the three over the rim of her cup.

"You guys are so weird." She said finally. "What time did you guys go to bed last night?"

"Better yet, what time did _you_ get home last night, little sister?" Kosuke asked, poking at one of his snakebites with his tongue. "What were you doing out so late?"

"Ooh!" Yusuke and Kuwabara taunted in unison.

Shizuru blushed slightly, lowering her cup. She cleared her throat, a smile on her face.

"That's none of your business." She said sweetly. "I was just out with some friends."

"C'mon, 'Zuru!" Kosuke said, stretching his arms above his head. "You gotta boyfriend?"

"Or girlfriend?" Kuwabara mumbled, taking a sip of his milk.

Shizuru threw her empty coffee cup at Kuwabara, hitting him in the forehead with a 'thunk!'. It bounced onto the table, spinning in a circle on his side. Kuwabara rubbed his forehead as Yusuke and Kosuke laughed at him.

"C'mon, Shizuru, y'know the poor boy already has enough brain damage." Kosuke joked, chuckling.

The phone rang, silencing the four in the kitchen. Kosuke jumped over the table, lunging for the phone as Shizuru reached for it. He grabbed it from the phone, pushing his sister out of the way.

"Yo?" He was silent for a moment, listening to the person on the other end. "Yeah, just turn left then you'll see it . . . Don't worry. No, it's no problem . . . Don't worry . . . Don't worry. All right, bye."

Kosuke hung up the phone then turned to see his siblings looking at him with confused looks on their faces. Shizuru tilted her head to the side like a puppy, looking innocent and curious.

"Who . . . who was that?" She asked.

"You'll see," Kosuke replied. "Go take a shower."

About a half hour later, Kuwabara was in the shower and Shizuru was in her, getting dressed, leaving Yusuke and Kosuke alone in the living room. Yusuke looked at Kosuke and asked in a low voice, even though no else would be able to hear him.

"Are you sure you want me to be here?"

"Yeah, kid. I do."

Yusuke watched as Kosuke's hands shook with nervousness. He smirked at the eldest Kuwabara sibling, who gave him a half smile back.

"I'm okay, kid." He said, as if reading Yusuke's mind. "I'm okay."

The bathroom door opened and they saw a red, white, and green flash run to Kuwabara's room, shouting "Don't look at me, my hair's down!"

Kosuke laughed at his baby brother, shaking his head. The two on the couch talked quietly until Shizuru came out, combing her damp hair into a loose ponytail. She smiled and went into the kitchen to get something to snack on.

A knock on the door startled Kosuke, who jumped then stared at the door for a moment like a scared cat then jumped from the couch. Kuwabara into the living room, fully dressed and smelling like hair gel. Kosuke stood at the door, hand hovering over the doorknob. He glanced at Yusuke, licking his dry lips.

Yusuke gave him a reassuring half smile then Kosuke opened the door, revealing an attractive short, pneumatic woman with short spiked crimson hair with tattoos all over her body except for her face, neck and hands. She wore dark skinny jeans, electric green Doc Marten boots, a dark purple tank top with a leather jacket. Standing by her leg and holding her hand was a little boy with a little red fauxhawk, wearing a Megallica shirt, pants and shoes that lit up when he walked.

The woman smiled up at Kosuke who put an arm around her waist and kissed her. He took her by the hand and led her into the apartment. He cleared his throat, looking from Kuwabara and Shizuru.

"Guys, this is . . . this is Mai." He said, nodding to the woman.

She smiled, wiggling her fingers in a small wave. The little boy smacked her on the thigh, looking up at her with a tiny chubby face that resembled Kosuke and Kuwabara.

"Mommy, I gotta potty!" He lisped.

"Just a minute, honey."

"Mai, this is my sister, Shizuru, and my brother, Kazuma." He turned back to Yusuke, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him over. "And this is my little brother's friend, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Nice to meet you." Yusuke and Mai said, greeting each other at the same time.

"Mommy!" The little boy smacked her on the thigh again, pouting up at her. "I need to go!"

Kosuke picked the little boy up and kissed him on one of his chubby little cheeks. The boy smiled, putting his small around his neck. Shizuru gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Is that . . . please, tell me he's . . ."

"Yeah, this is my little boy." Kosuke smiled at the little boy in his arms. "Little Kishi Kuwabara."

Shizuru and Kuwabara looked at each other, shocked looks on their faces. Yusuke smiled at Kishi as he tried to grab at his hair. Kosuke watched his brother and sister's facial expressions change and his smile faded.

"What?" He said out loud. "What's wrong?"

Shizuru stepped forward and extended a hand out to Mai, who took it in her own. Shizuru smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." Shizuru said, blinking back tears. "Would you like some coffee?"

Hours later, Kosuke and Mai set the table as Shizuru busily finishing making dinner. Kuwabara and Yusuke sat in front of the television; playing Super Smash Bros. Kishi sat in between them, watching them play.

"Uncle Kazuma," Kishi asked, delving a hand in his hair. "Why are you a pink thing?"

"'Cause Uncle Yusuke picked it when Uncle Kazuma wasn't looking."

Kishi crawled into Kuwabara's lap like a cat, watching his uncle's fingers move against the toggles and buttons of the controller. He reached out and pressed a button then looked up, startled, as Yusuke screaming.

"WHAT!"

Shizuru, Kosuke and Mai ran into the living room, thinking something was wrong with Kishi. Kuwabara stared, wide eyed in shock, at the television. His mouth hung open slightly. Yusuke grabbed his head, writhing on the floor.

"No, no, no!" He screamed. "No way! There's no fucking _way_!"

"What's going on?" Shizuru asked, frantic. "Kazuma, what happened?"

Kuwabara slowly turned his head to look at his older siblings and Mai. He blinked a few times, trying to form the words.

"I . . . I won . . ." He said softly, as if in shock. "I was JigglyPuff and I won . . . I beat Yusuke Urameshi."

Shizuru and Mai rolled their eyes as Kosuke jumped and punched the air, cheering on his baby brother.

"Wait to go, Kazuma!"

"You cheated!" Yusuke shouted, turning the Nintendo 64 off. "That's so not fair!"

"Way t'go, little guy!" Kuwabara exclaimed, tickling Kishi. "Thanks for helpin' your uncle out!"

The little boy giggled as Yusuke groaned in frustration, still writhing on the floor. The rest of the night, Kuwabara would so much as give Yusuke a little glance and smirk and send him off into fit.

The next morning, Kosuke stood by the front door, duffle bag in hand. He smirked, waiting patiently as everyone said his or her 'good-byes'. Mai hugged Shizuru tightly, her arms around her neck. They had only met hours ago but felt so close.

"Call me when you guys get to the hotel." Shizuru said as the young women pulled away from their embrace.

Mai nodded, smiling at Shizuru. The two looked at each other and embraced again, as if they were old friends.

Kuwabara held Kishi in his arms as the little boy hugged his head, kissing his cheek. Kishi leaned over to Yusuke and did the same, causing the teenaged boys to laugh. Kuwabara bent down, setting his nephew onto the ground. The little boy waved at them as his mother scooped him up into her arms.

Kosuke opened the door and let Mai go out first. He paused before going out then turned around. He opened his arms wide, letting Shizuru and Kuwabara run into them. Yusuke watched as the Kuwabara siblings embraced each other in a group hug. He was surprised to see them three shaking, silently crying. They pulled away from each other a moment later, sniffling. Shizuru grabbed Kosuke by the face and kissed him on the cheek.

"You take care of that little family you have, Kosuke." She said softly.

"I will. Don't worry." He put his hands on his sibling shoulders, looking from one to the other. "You two take care of yourselves, all right?"

"We will," Shizuru smiled sadly, repeating her older brother's words. "Don't worry."

Kosuke laughed then looked at Yusuke, who looked as awkward and uncomfortable as the day he had met Kosuke. Kosuke nodded towards Yusuke.

"C'mere."

Yusuke obeyed and reached his hand out to shake Kosuke's hand in a manly wave of saying 'good bye'. Kosuke grabbed a hold of Yusuke's, engulfing it in his hands. He smirked at him and pulled him into a tight hug. Yusuke slowly slid his arms around Kosuke's thick torso, returning the hug.

"You're the fuckin' coolest." Kosuke whispered in Yusuke's ear, smiling.

Yusuke laughed into the eldest Kuwabara's chest then reluctantly let go. Kosuke smiled at the three in the apartment then he was gone, the door closing behind him. Shizuru sighed deeply through her nose then looked at the boys, a small smile on her face.

"The fucker took my cigarettes." She said suddenly. "Go get me some more."

She slapped some money onto Kuwabara's palm then went to her room. Kuwabara watched his sister leave the room then turned to Yusuke when the bedroom door closed.

"Would you like to go on a 'venture to the licka store?" Kuwabara asked his friend in a cockney accent.

"Why, I'd love ta, Mista Kuwabara." Yusuke replied in a cockney accent.

They returned an hour later to Kuwabara's apartment, the living room light shining bright inside. Kuwabara put his ear to the door, hearing several voices inside. Confused, he unlocked the door and turned the knob, opening it. The teen boys stood in the doorway, watching a five year old Kuwabara playing in a sandbox on the television singing 'Someday My Prince Will Come' from Disney's Snow White. Shizuru looked at them, smiling at them from the couch.

"Look what I found!"

Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara stared horrified at the home movie playing on the TV. He ran towards, reaching out to eject the tape when Yusuke and Shizuru grabbed him and held him back, protesting.

"Stop, Kazuma, leave it!"

"Yeah, who knew you could be so _cute_?"

Kuwabara sat back on the couch in a huff, sitting in between his sister and Yusuke. He watched as the five-year-old Kuwabara continued to sing Disney songs as a thirteen-year-old Shizuru pranced by in a pink leotard and purple tutu.

"Kazuma," A woman's voice behind the camera said, they could hear the smile in her voice. "Does your sister look beautiful?"

"Yes, like Snow White!" The tiny Kuwabara spouted, smiling at the woman behind the camera.

"Mom, mom?"

The camera swerved to a seventeen year old Kosuke, holding a cordless phone. He smiled at the video camera, waving the phone. The camera was jumbled around until it was rested onto a table, facing Kuwabara in the sandbox.

A woman ran by the camera and Yusuke gasped at the sight – the glimpse - of his best friend's mother. She was beautiful; she had long beautiful reddish brown hair and Shizuru's facial features. She picked up the camera and blew a kiss at it before putting it down again.

"Hello?" Her voice grew fainter and fainter as she grew farther and farther away from the camera.

Shizuru pirouetted in front of the camera, a look of sheer concentration on her face. Kosuke jumped out of nowhere, wrapping both arms around her waist and spinning her around. She squealed with laughter, her dark blonde hair wiping around her head. Kuwabara jumped from the sandbox and ran to thirteen and seventeen year olds. He tugged at Kosuke's jeans, making him turn around and drop Shizuru.

"I wanna play!" He said, his arms reaching up. "I wanna play, too!"

Kosuke picked Kuwabara up and tossed him up into the air, causing him to erupt with laughter. Shizuru jumped onto Kosuke's back just as he caught Kuwabara.

Shizuru and Kuwabara smiled and chuckled softly at their young selves, their eyes starting to glisten unbeknownst to Yusuke. He smiled, biting his tongue a little as he watched the young Kuwabara family play in the backyard on the television.

"Kosuke!"

The three on the screen turned to the right, looking at their mother. Their smiles faded as Kosuke put Kuwabara down and Shizuru slid off of his back. He walked off the screen, leaving the younger Kuwabara children alone. They looked at each other, Kuwabara's small innocent face asking 'what's going on' and Shizuru's preteen face blank. The video fizzed then turned into static.

Yusuke's smile faded as he started at the television, confused. He heard sniffling next to him and he turned to see Shizuru and Kuwabara biting their lips, moist eyes on the TV screen. They sniffled, their chests heaving. Yusuke noticed the tear streaks on their face and turned his body to them, holding onto the back of the couch with one arm and the arm of the couch in the other.

"Whoa, guys!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

They were silent except for the occasional sniffle or sob. Yusuke got up then forced himself in between Shizuru and Kuwabara, putting his arms around his shoulders. They curled in on him, clutching his shirt in their hands. He rubbed their backs, waiting patiently for them to calm down. Shizuru sat up, wiping her nose with the back of her hands. Kuwabara rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder, breathing heavily through his nose like a bull as he tried to calm down. Yusuke kept his arm around his best friend, looking at Shizuru.

"What's going on?"

"Kosuke has . . ." She closed her eyes and braced herself, speaking clearly. "Kosuke has leukemia."

Yusuke's eyes widened as he started Shizuru, whose lip quivered as she looked at the coffee table. Kuwabara sighed, his chest heaving. Yusuke patted Kuwabara's back, pulling him closer to comfort him. Shizuru shaking lifted the pack of cigarettes from the table and tried to light one. Yusuke, seeing that she had trouble lighting it, steadied her hand to help her.

She mouthed 'thank you' then took a long slow drag. She exhaled deeply, the smell of cigarettes filling the air. Yusuke put his arm around Shizuru's shoulders again, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and reached out, grabbing Kuwabara's hand. Their fingers entwined, squeezing tightly. Shizuru closed her eyes, her breath against Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke sighed, looking down at their feet when something caught his eyes. He looked up, giving his full attention to the television. It flickered, showing the Kuwabara apartment. The static settled, revealing a clear picture. The camera was jumbled around a bit before focusing on Kosuke's face. Shizuru and Kuwabara sat up, looking at the film footage. Yusuke could tell that this part was new to them.

Kosuke was walking, keeping the camera on his face. He looked around smirking before looking straight into the camera.

"Okay," He said in a hushed voice. "It's about four AM and Kazuma, you and Yusuke are asleep."

He jerked the camera around to show Kuwabara sprawled across the living room floor; his knee and arm bent and exposed, then moved the camera to show Yusuke, sleeping peacefully and looking innocent in the recliner.

"We stayed up all night messin' around and playin' video games." Kosuke focused the camera on his face again. "Yusuke and I _dominated _against Kazuma and sorry about that, bro."

Kuwabara smirked and chuckled as he watched he brother take the camera into the kitchen. Kosuke sat down at the table, holding the camera in both hands.

"I really want to say this 'cause I know that I don't have much time left – I can feel it." He flashed the signature goofy Kuwabara smile. "Y'know, I ain't so good with words – I'm not as smart as you, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled, taking the cigarette from her mouth as she sniffled.

"I wanna say . . . I just wanna say that I love you two with all my fucking heart and I am so . . . blessed, fucking _blessed_ to have you as my brother and sister. I lo . . ." He stopped to look away from the camera and bite his lip, engulfing both snakebites with his upper lip. He shook slightly then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He smiled again, looking back at the camera.

"I love you and I want you guys to know that I am here, okay? I'm here for you and I always will be. Shizuru, you're a smart beautiful girl and you're gonna kill yourself by smoking so much – it's a bad habit you picked up from me, I'm sure – just don't do it as much as you are now, it ain't good for Kazuma, it'll stunt his growth –"

He was interrupted by a loud animal-like snore off camera. He glanced up, chuckling.

"See? He agrees!"

The three on the couch smiled, laughing at Kuwabara's snoring.

"Kazuma, I'm so proud of what you've become – for a while I was really worried about you. Never forget who you are – you're a Kuwabara! We're strong, honest people with hearts of gold who live and die by our code of honor."

He smirked, kissing the glass of the camera.

"I see mom in you two – Shizuru, you have her looks - so stop smoking - and Kazuma, you're lovin' and carin' like her. You two . . . I'm not much for words, you know me . . . Just take care of each other and know that I'm here for you."

Kosuke looked directly into the camera and Yusuke matched his gaze, he was sure Kosuke was looking right at him.

"Yusuke, if you're with them – which I'm pretty positive you are – I want you to know that what you said the night we first met, y'know at the bridge, it really stuck with me. And what I said, I meant – you're good people and don't you dare let anybody make you think otherwise!"

He pointed a finger at the camera, smirking.

"I know my brother and sister can watch out for themselves, but . . . watch out for them once in a while, okay? Kazuma's so fuckin' lucky to have you as a friend, I don't think the two of you have any idea how lucky you are."

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I can feel it, guys . . . it'll happen soon, real soon. I have this bank account, stashed away a couple hundreds or thousands . . . I don't know how much is in there, but there's a fuckin' lot. I left my checkbook under the couch cushion . . . I want you guys to split it with Mai and Kishi, okay? I want them to be taken care of, too y'know. I want that kid to go to college and I want you guys to visit them once in a while – all three of you."

He waved at the camera, moving each finger individually then put two fingers to his lips. He kissed them then put them against the camera's glass.

"I love you guys," His eyes began to moisten, a single tear skiing down the side of his face. "Kuwabara clan for life!"

He reached over the camera then the screen went black. It was over.

The room was silent for a moment before all three of them burst into tears, holding each other tightly. Yusuke clamped his eyes shut as he was squished in between Shizuru and Kuwabara, their arms around him and themselves. Tears dripped down his tanned face, smearing them against Shizuru's shirt.

The phone rang, jerking them from their tight embrace. The teenaged boys looked at the young woman and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands then stood, picking up the still burning cigarette from the ashtray. She put it to her lips as she got up from the couch. Calmly, she walked over to the phone and picked it up, her hand shaking as she put it to her ear. She cleared her throat and tried to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"H-hello?" She was quiet for a moment, biting her lip. "Mai . . ."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, emotionless looks on their faces. Shizuru turned her back to them, talking softly into the phone. She nodded her head, even though she knew it wouldn't do any good. She turned back around and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath then opened her eyes, looking at the boys.

"He went in his sleep," She said softly. "Just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, man." Kuwabara grumbled, burying his face into Yusuke's shirt and sobbing.

Yusuke put his arms around Kuwabara, looking up at Shizuru. Her hands covered her face as her body shook. With an exception of the eldest Kuwabara sibling's death, there was an eerie calmness in the air. Shizuru's hands slid down her face and she let out a loud audible sigh then tried to fake a smile. The smile crumbled and she stood there for a moment, shaking her head, which made her long hair fling around her wildly.

The two teens got up from the couch and hugged Shizuru, the three of them hanging their heads.

Weeks later, Kuwabara sat in the back of Shizuru's car next to Yusuke. He looked out the window at the rain splattering and sliding down the glass. Yusuke reached out, touching his best friend's hand. Kuwabara turned his head, surprised by Yusuke's gesture.

"It's okay . . ." He said softly, comfortingly. "I'm here for you, man."

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's hand, holding it tightly as he turned back to the window.

The inside of the car was warm, making their faces flush pink. The heater was blasting and over the soft drone of air, they could hear the radio playing some classic rock station.

" _. . .And I'm gonna play a little Clash for you all listening out there, here's some 'Death or Glory'."_

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other as Kosuke's favorite song began to play on the radio. Shizuru smiled at them from the rearview mirror, turning the radio up.

She parked the car and the three sat there for a moment until the song ended. She turned the car off then grabbed her umbrella in the passenger seat. She opened her car door and umbrella at the same time as she stepped out.

The rain stopped and the sky cleared, the sun shining brightly as if it hadn't rained in months. Shizuru looked at her open umbrella then up at the sky. She smiled as she closed it.

"You little punk." She whispered up at the sky.

She shoved the closed umbrella into the car as Kuwabara and Yusuke stepped out. The three walked together to open earth, a dark purple casket above it. Kuwabara looked around at the crying attendants of his brother's funeral; Kurama and Hiei, Botan and Keiko, Kosuke's band mates and Mai and Kishi.

The little boy rubbed his eye with his fist, his lips quivering as he whimpered. Yusuke's heart ached – the little boy had just recently met his father. Kishi latched onto Mai's leg, burying his face into her knee. Mai reached down and patted Kishi on the head.

His former band members spoke, saying a few words about Kosuke; how he was a great guy, a talented musician – he floated from bass to guitar to drums to finally lead vocals when in the band. Mai spoke of what a wonderful, caring man he was. She bit her lip, trying to smile through the tears.

"We were going to get married." She said before stepping away from the podium.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and shook his arm. Kuwabara looked at him and Yusuke tilted his head to the side.

"Are you gonna say anything?"

Kuwabara shook his head. Yusuke patted his friend on the back and got up to speak, shocking almost everyone.

"Uhm . . ." He cleared his throat, looking down at the microphone. "I didn't . . . know Kosuke that long, but . . . He was an amazing man."

He looked out at everyone at the funeral; people with brightly dyed hair and piercings and tattoos, his friends and the Kuwabaras sitting next to Mai and Kishi.

"I look out at all of you and see how many people there are here, how many people he touched. I only knew him a few days but I felt that I knew him more than most people I've known my entire life." He sighed. "The first time I met him, he walked me home and we sat a bridge and drank . . . I told him he was my hero."

He paused, licking his lips. They felt so dry all of a sudden.

"He gave me this look, like . . . he didn't believe me or something, like I was joking. From what I had seen of him, he was an amazing musician and an even more amazing older brother. Anyone else notice that he walked like a pirate?"

People chuckled, remembering. Yusuke smiled to himself, drumming his thumbs against the podium.

"I know that he was the epitome of unique. Those Kuwabaras," He joked, glancing at Shizuru and Kuwabara who gave him a small smile. "They're somethin' else, they really are. Kosuke was my hero and has altered my life, even if he had only been in it for a short time . . . He will be missed."

He rapped on the podium with his knuckles – it was a nervous habit – then walked down to sit next to Kuwabara. Shizuru reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled and gave his wrist a little squeeze.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much."

He smiled at her then took his seat next to Kuwabara.

The funeral attendees threw roses and other bright flowers onto the casket as it was lowered into the ground. Kosuke's band mates threw in a few cold cans of the cheap beer that he liked, something for the afterlife. Yusuke had never seen so many raspberry cigars in his entire life; people were throwing them onto the casket and smoking them in Kosuke's memory. The air was filled with the sweet smell of raspberry scent smoke.

"Death or glory!" The drummer in Kosuke's band shouted, raising a cold beer into the air. "Death or glory!"

"Death or glory!" People lifted their fists into the air, collectively chanting the title of the eldest Kuwabara's sibling's favorite song.

"Death or glory!" Shizuru and Kuwabara shouted together, punching the air; their voices louder than all the other. "Death or glory!"

A gust of wind blew by, whipping the hair of the funeral attendees into their faces. The guest cheered, taking it as a sign from beyond the grave.

As the funeral came to a closer, Shizuru and Kuwabara thanked the guests for coming, shaking their hands with small smiles on their faces. Yusuke stood close by, leaning against a tree. Kishi waddled up to him and lifted his arms up. Yusuke stared at the little Kuwabara child then picked him up. Kishi hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much for saying those sweet things about my daddy." He said.

Yusuke smiled at him until Kishi began to squirm in his arms to be let down. Yusuke complied, watching him run off to his mother.

Kuwabara shook the last person's hand, thanking them with a smile on his face. He sighed, looking down at the ground. He felt Shizuru's warm hand on his back and took it as if she were trying to comfort him. She shook him, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Kazuma . . ." She said softly. "Look."

Kuwabara looked up and his jaw dropped. Across from them, hovering in the air sitting cross-legged by a tree with the signature goofy smile on his face was a translucent Kosuke. He gave him his wave, moving each finger individually then winked.

"Kuwabara clan for life!"

His voice was loud and clear, but only heard by Kuwabara and Shizuru. The wind carried Kosuke's voice away and the bright green leaves in the trees rustled.

And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
